


Of First Times & Workshops

by ForeverInsomniac



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverInsomniac/pseuds/ForeverInsomniac
Summary: Lena is enlisted by Kara to help look for a birthday present. In the middle of their gift shopping, Lena reveals some personal information and Kara immediately takes it upon herself to provide Lena with her first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I can write fluff too. Enjoy!

Lena is busy working through some paperwork, preparing for an investor’s meeting she will have later on. She is completely engrossed in her work, until suddenly, a light knock on her door breaks her concentration.

Irritation at being disturbed courses through Lena – that is until her door opens up and she sees who’s on the other side of the door.

 _Kara Danvers_.

Lena’s irritation instantly vanishes and she smiles brightly at Kara, indicating for her to come in. “Kara, didn’t I give you permission to come in here any time?” Lena’s tone is playful, _flirty_.

When Kara starts to fidget with her glasses, a sheepish smile and light blush appearing on her face; Lena can’t help but chuckle as she gets the reaction that she wants.

 _“Teasing Kara is so much fun,”_ Lena thinks to herself as she smiles even brighter at the adorable, fidgeting reporter _._

Lena watches as Kara finally starts to head towards her; stopping in front of the desk, directly opposite of Lena. Seemingly preparing herself for what she is about to say, Kara clears her throat before she stammers out, “I, um, I’m sorry for disturbing you like this, Lena. It's just… I need a favor?”

At that, Lena’s playful mood vanishes and her smile falters a little. Lena knows that Kara is her friend – that she isn’t simply using Lena for her money, her company, or her last name; but still, Lena can’t help but feel a little let down. After all, it seems like Kara only comes to see her when she wants an interview or when she’s asking for favors.

Lena is careful to keep the dejection she feels out of her face and voice. Instead, Lena leans back on her chair; her smile still in place and her tone even as she says, “Of course, Kara. Anything.”

And Lena berates herself for the slip because if she’s completely honest with herself, she _does_ mean it. Even after the dejection she feels, Lena will always mean it.

_“Anything.”_

Lena’s willing to do anything, try anything if Kara asked it of her.

Lena is just about to correct herself, to say something else, but her words get stuck in her throat as Kara absolutely beams at her; jumping slightly in place.

Before Lena can even gather herself again, Kara is finally voicing out her request, her voice full of excitement, “Well, you remember my friend Winn, right? He helped you during your gala?”

Lena does remember him and she nods in confirmation. This time, Lena allows her smile to fall and her brows scrunch together; not out of anger or sadness, but simply out of curiosity as she says, “I do remember him, Kara. But what does he have to do with the favor you’re asking?”

Lena watches as Kara adjusts her glasses up her nose again. Tilting her head slightly to the side, Kara regards Lena with a small, shy smile, “Well, it’s his birthday next week and well… I was wondering if you could help me find a gift for him?”

To say that Lena is taken by surprise is a complete _understatement_. Lena is completely blind-sided by the request and she blurts out a stunned, “Why me?”

Kara chuckles openly at her evident surprise, and with her hands raised slightly, Kara says in a voice full of humor, “Well, I say this with no offense whatsoever, okay? But… you’re a bit of a tech nerd like Winn, aren’t you?” After finishing her statement, Kara smirks cheekily at Lena, hands now crossing across her chest.  

Far from being offended, Lena instead finds herself so utterly _drawn_ to Kara Danvers – to her cheeky, bright smile; the sound of her sweet voice laced with amusement.

Without saying a word, Lena stands up and rounds her desk; watching with amusement as Kara takes a step back; the cheeky smile vanishing from her face. Lena notices that Kara now looks apprehensive and ready to apologize.

Now standing directly in front of Kara, Lena leans back against her desk and she crosses her arms across her chest as well. Shrugging, Lena smiles softly at Kara as she admits, “Well, I do have a degree in engineering too.” Lena leans in, her voice going quiet, “And just between you and I? I’d rather tinker and work in a lab, rather than be stuck _here_ doing paperwork. I’m good with my hands.” Lena finishes as she straightens up, her brow lifting up suggestively.

Lena can see the surprise in Kara’s expression and she can see the beginnings of a blush creeping up her neck. Lena’s smile grows wider, and she continues with one hand waving carelessly in the air, “If that makes me a tech nerd like your friend Winn, then yes, Kara Danvers. I guess I am.” Lena finishes, her chin raising slightly in pride.

Lena watches as Kara shifts her weight from one foot to another and she is thoroughly amused when Kara stutters, “I-uh, wow, I never thought I’d hear the great Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp, admit to being a tech nerd like, Winn.” Seemingly recovering from her surprise, Lena watches as Kara smiles fondly at her, “It’s cute.”

This time, it’s Lena’s turn to flush. Wanting to change the subject, Lena immediately interjects, “Well, um, so!” Lena claps her hands together, chuckling uneasily as she brings it down to her sides, bracing it down on her desk as she continues, “So, what kind of gift are you looking for him?”

Kara laughs softly as she says, “Well, that’s where you come in Lena. I want to give him something… nerdy and techy, and well, with your admission….” Kara trails off with a shrug and a smile on her face.

Finally, Lena gives in and she informs Kara with a smile of her own, simply stating, “So, when are we looking for it?”

Lena didn’t think it was possible, but Kara’s smile brightens even further as she tells Lena, “This Saturday!” Apparently realizing that she just blurted out a day without consulting Lena, Kara immediately backtracks, “I mean… if you’re free?”

Lena doesn’t even think about it, she doesn’t even consider her schedule as she immediately replies, “Of course, Kara.”

Lena hears Kara squealing in delight before her brain completely short-circuits.

_Kara Danvers is hugging her._

It was quick – over much too quickly for Lena’s liking, but it was a _hug_.

Lena stands stock-still, watching as Kara backs away from her with a hurried, “Thank you so much, Lena and I’ll see you this Saturday, okay? I’ll text you the details! But I really, really have to go because I have a meeting with Snapper in like, 30 minutes. Thank you, Lena!” Kara finishes with a wave as she closes the door to Lena’s office.

At that, Lena is left standing in her office – smiling like a fool and thoroughly excited for what the weekend will bring.

\---

Lena is standing at the entrance of National City’s mall, ignoring all of the pointed gazes being thrown her way.

She is too nervous to care anyway since today is the _day_.

The day where she’s going to be in Kara’s presence – outside of CatCo, of L-Corp, outside of interviews, and work related questions.

There’s a fluttering in Lena’s stomach; a tightness in her chest.

Finally, she hears a familiar voice calling out to her, “Lena, hey!”

Turning on her feet, Lena can feel her stiff posture immediately softening as she sees Kara heading towards her, a bright smile on her face. Lena smiles brightly in return and when Kara is right in front of her, Lena gives a greeting of her own, “Hi, Kara.”

Lena’s not sure how long they stand there simply staring at each other. But then, a man suddenly bumps into Kara and their intense stare is immediately broken. They both awkwardly look at different directions; both gathering themselves from what just occurred.

Clearing her throat, Lena finally remembers what they were doing here in the first place. Tentatively, Lena calls out to Kara softly and when Kara looks back at her, Lena points a thumb towards the entrance, asking, “Shall we go?”

Lena watches as Kara’s lips quirk up in a smile again, and laughing playfully, Kara offers the crook of her arm for Lena to take. A bit taken aback, Lena looks at Kara’s arm for a moment before Kara nudges her shoulder. Looking back up at Kara, Lena finds her smiling softly; her arm still up in a silent offer.

Timidly, Lena finally hooks her arm to Kara’s and they finally head inside the mall where they proceed to look for Winn’s birthday present.

\---

Lena is thoroughly enjoying herself.

She has always found Kara interesting – the way she carried herself during interviews, the way she smiles; the way she laughs; the sheer brightness and joy she emits.

But Lena wasn’t prepared for _this_.

They have been going around the mall for almost 2 hours now and they have found Winn’s present just moments ago. However, they decided to stroll around the mall some more; enjoying each other’s company and talking endlessly.

Their topics are _so_ random, and they’re talking about anything and _everything_ that comes into their minds.

And Lena finds herself completely fascinated by Kara’s way of thinking; the way she voices out her opinions and thoughts so passionately; the way she speaks her mind.

Admittedly, Lena was initially attracted to Kara because of her _looks_ ; then she started crushing on her because of _that_ bright smile and sweet disposition.

But today… _today_ , Lena is completely falling for her mind, her passion.

She is falling _completely_ for Kara Danvers and she doesn’t know how to stop.

Lena knows how wrong this is; how everyone will be against it.

After all, Lena’s a _Luthor_ and well, of course she knows who Kara Danvers is.

 _Supergirl_.

Not that it matters, not really.

After all, Kara will never fall for someone like _her_.

So, if friendship is all that Kara has to offer her?

Lena will gladly take it.

\---

Lena’s musings are suddenly cut-short when she hears Kara’s excited, squeal of delight.

Tuning back in to reality, Lena sees Kara pointing somewhere with a happy, “Lena, look!”

Lena turns her gaze to the side, her eyes squinting in an effort to see where Kara’s pointing at. Lena sees the bright, colored sign and she smiles a little, unable to hide the longing in her voice as she quietly admits, “I’ve always wanted one of those but well, growing up with the Luthors I just never had the chance to get one.”

With their hands still intertwined, Lena feels Kara tense up. Curiously, Lena turns her gaze back to Kara and she feels her throat clog up with emotions when she sees how Kara is looking at her.

Kara’s face isn’t full of pity; instead, she looks so understanding and so unbearably _soft_.

Remembering how Kara’s entire planet blew up, Lena internally berates herself for her admission, because _of course_ Kara has missed out on a lot of childhood experiences too. Ones that are unique to her culture and planet.

Lena tries to change the topic, but before she can even speak up, Kara beats her to it by saying, “Come on; let’s go get you one.”

Kara smiles at her and then Lena is being taken to the store that Kara pointed out earlier.

It’s a Build-A-Bear Workshop and as they step inside, Lena starts to feel so out-of-place amongst the _children_ and parents around them.

Self-consciously, Lena tugs her arm back from where it was hooked around Kara’s arm. It’s not that she’s conscious to be seen with a _woman_. More like, she’s conscious of how Kara will be seen after being so close to her, a _Luthor_.

Lena’s so used to the hateful, judgmental looks but she doesn’t want Kara to experience _that_.

Lena slightly keeps her distance, but then Kara looks at her with a frown.

Kara looks around them for a bit, finally noticing the _looks_ being thrown Lena’s way. With her frown deepening, Kara wordlessly takes Lena’s hand instead; holding her gently and pulling Lena protectively closer to herself.  

Lena is speechless as Kara simply looks back at her, a tender smile of understanding on her face. 

Disregarding the judgmental looks around them, Kara silently brings Lena towards the first step; obviously having done this before. 

Now, Lena finds herself looking down at various un-stuffed animals, bears, and some other characters she’s not entirely familiar with. Lena is frowning down at the selection in front of her, not completely sure what to do until Kara speaks up, “Ok so, first thing you have to do is to pick one that you like. It can be anything. Your favorite animal, a favorite Disney character – the choice is yours, Lena!”

Lena throws a sideways glance at Kara, her lips quirking back up into a smile after hearing the giddiness in Kara’s voice. Kara’s looking at all the different choices but Lena’s just looking at _her._

That is until something catches her attention. Out of the corner of her eye, Lena sees an un-stuffed puppy with a bright colored fur that reminds her of a certain _blonde_ reporter. Seeing as its closer to Kara, Lena shyly points it out, “Um, Kara. I think I’d like to get that one.”

Kara immediately looks at where she’s pointing and she absolutely _coos_ when she picks it up, “A puppy! This is _so_ cute, Lena!” Kara says as she turns towards Lena, clutching the un-stuffed puppy close to her chest.

Lena can’t help but laugh at Kara’s outright cuteness and bubbling excitement.

Letting go of one side of the toy, Kara takes a hold of Lena’s hand again as she drags her to the next step while explaining, “Okay, next you have to choose the scent too!”

At that, Lena’s mind immediately whirrs back to a couple days ago when Kara hugged her and Lena was able to take in her perfume. Kara smelled like lavender – soothing and calm, and everything that Lena needs.

Without hesitation, Lena immediately voices out her choice. Smiling, Kara picks the lavender scent disk and hands it to Lena. They are still holding hands at this point; intertwined fingers between them – with Kara clutching the puppy on her other hand; and Lena holding on to the scent disk on her other.

Next, they head towards the sound station. At this point, Kara giddily informs her, “Okay so here, you can choose a sound box for your little friend.”

Nodding, Lena immediately searches out the sound boxes for the dogs, but then Kara adds in sheepishly, “But well, um, you can also make a recording, you know? Make it unique.” At that, Lena looks at Kara with interest. Apparently not done, Kara continues, “Um, if you don’t mind... would it be okay if I recorded a message for you?”

Lena’s heart feels like its imploding in her chest. Lena’s affection for this woman in front of her is so _overwhelming_ ; she doesn’t even care anymore that Kara can hear her erratic heartbeat.

Quietly, Lena tells Kara in an equally bashful tone, “I’d like that, Kara.” At the confirmation, Kara’s bright smile returns full force and she lets go of Lena’s hand, immediately grabbing a sound box. Lena is excited to hear what Kara has to say, but suddenly, Kara playfully informs her, “Stay here. I’m gonna go over there,” Kara uses her thumb, pointing to a secluded corner behind her, “and I’m going to record this message _privately_.”

The secrecy startles Lena but she can’t do anything but nod, watching as Kara heads toward the secluded corner, silently recording her message into the sound box.

After a few minutes, Kara returns to Lena’s side with a twinkle in her eye; handing the sound box over to Lena. Still highly curious but going along with what Kara wants, Lena struggles to hold both the scent disk and sound box in one hand, but she manages anyway.

After all, she will _never_ miss an opportunity to hold Kara’s hand.

With their hands intertwining again, Kara grins at her as they head towards their final destination: the stuffing station.

There, a young technician smiles brightly at them and she looks softly at their intertwined hands. Looking back up at them with her smile turning even brighter, the technician cheerfully informs Lena and Kara, “Welcome to the stuffing station! Okay, so before we begin stuffing your new friend, you have to pick a heart first.”

Lena’s gaze follow where the technician is pointing at. Immediately, she spots a slightly torn and battered heart and Lena removes her hand from Kara’s grasp as she reaches for it.

The technician stops her by saying in an apologetic tone, “Oh, I’m sorry! That isn’t supposed to be there.”

Just as the technician is about to take the defective heart, Lena hurriedly says, “No! Its fine, I’ll take it. Even if the heart is slightly damaged, it’s still good.” Gently, Lena takes the heart and turns to face Kara again.

Lena’s breath hitches at the wonder in Kara’s expression. Clearing her throat, Lena slightly fidgets under Kara’s gaze; feeling awkward about what she just said.

Kara simply smiles at her and with a final look, Kara turns back to face the technician. Lena turns back to face the technician as well and she raises a brow for the young employee to continue.

Grinning at both Lena and Kara, the technician then informs them, “Okay, before we place the heart inside, you have to make a wish first. You have to close your eyes tight and make the biggest, best wish you have ever made! Something that you really, _really_ want; something that you badly wish would come true. When you’ve made your wish, seal it in your heart with a kiss!”

Lena simply gapes at the employee, not sure if she was being serious or not.

Scoffing, Lena thinks, _“Make a wish? I’ve stopped doing that a long, long time ago.”_

Lena is about to tell the employee to just stuff the heart inside, but then she notices Kara out of the corner of her eye – tenderly looking at her, quietly observing if she’ll make a wish.

Sighing, Lena gives in and closes her eyes – just for show; just to pretend like she’s wishing for something.

But then, a sudden thought comes unbidden into Lena’s mind, _“I wish she was mine.”_

Lena’s eyes immediately fly open at that.

Swallowing harshly as her emotions start to catch up to her; Lena presses a soft kiss to the heart, finally admitting to herself just how much wants _that_ wish to come true

Gently, Lena finally hands the heart over to the technician who receives it just as carefully. 

With care, the technician sets the heart down on the table first as she asks, “So, how would you like it to be stuffed? Squishy-firm or squishy-soft?”

A soft, smiling face flash through Lena’s mind and she informs the technician with a smile, “Squishy-soft, please.”

With that, the technician starts to stuff the puppy; placing in the sound box, the scent disk; and finally, the heart, before she closes it up.

The technician hands the puppy over to Lena and she gently takes it, immediately clutching it close to her chest. Lena turns around to thank Kara for bringing her here – only to see that Kara is no longer beside her.

Panicking, Lena glances around the Workshop and finds Kara at the counter, apparently paying for her stuffed toy. Lena hurries towards her and just as she is about to protest, Kara takes her change from the cashier and faces Lena with a smile as she simply says, “Don’t.”

Lena very nearly pouts at that and Kara must notice her sullen expression as she laughs outright, “Lena, it’s okay. Think of it as a thank you gift since I dragged you all around with me today.” Looking down at the stuffed puppy, Kara coos, “So, this is the final product huh? It looks cute!”

Lena looks down at the puppy in her hands as well, and she silently agrees with Kara. The stuffed puppy _does_ look cute, but more than that, the lavender scent it has instantly reminds Lena of Kara too.

When a hand lands at the small of her back, Lena startles out of her thoughts and she immediately looks back up at Kara. Kara is smiling at her gently again as she says, “Come on, let’s get you home.”

\---

Lena hates that their day has come to an end.

And now as they stand outside her door, Lena feels the urge to do something brave; something _reckless_.

She hears a voice in her head, urging her to just go ahead and _kiss her_.

But Lena can’t.

She can’t lose Kara.

She’d rather have her as a friend, than not at all.

Sighing deeply, Lena looks up at Kara through her lashes as she silently says instead, “Thank you, for giving me _this_ , Kara.” 

Lena lets it go unspoken, although she hopes her message reaches Kara.

After all, Lena isn’t just thanking her for the stuffed toy.

Instead, Lena’s thanking her for her time, her kindness, and her unbelievably huge heart.

Kara smiles sweetly at her and Lena’s breath hitches when Kara takes a step closer to her. Slowly, Kara slightly bends over and plants a soft kiss on Lena's cheek. 

Pulling back, Kara doesn’t go too far; their faces still close together and they both seem to be breathing each other in. Finally, Lena watches as Kara takes a step back and shyly fidgeting with her glasses, she softly says, “Good night, Lena.”

\---

Once inside, Lena leans back against her door for a minute; eyes closing as she tries to calm herself down.

Finally, Lena remembers that Kara secretly recorded a message for her. Eyes flying open, Lena proceeds to locate the spot where the sound box is. Before pressing down on it, Lena takes a deep breath as she prepares herself.

However, nothing could have prepared her for what she hears next, “Hi, Lena Luthor. This is your daily reminder that you are awesome, sweet, and beautiful! Take care of yourself, always. Please, go on a date with me? Love, Kara Danvers.”

**Author's Note:**

> TODAY'S THE DAY.


End file.
